Pose
by KateMB
Summary: Model/photography roleplay one-shot between Castle and Beckett.


**Written for the September 2016 Castle Pornado on Tumblr.**

He aims the camera at her once more, trying not to get distracted by her alluring beauty and lace-clad body. "Mmm yes…just like that," he encourages her as she sits perched on his desk, her long smooth legs crossed, her hands propping her up behind her, her wild wavy hair dangling over one arm from her tilted head. She gives a smoldering gaze, feeling confident in her model role. She wears dark purple bra and cheeky panties – both having lace that helped cause the tenting in his pants, which of course she noticed. Her legs are bare for him, and though she loves a good pair of stilettos, she chose to forego shoes for this roleplay session.

Tonight they opted for a pairing they've enjoyed before, and the photoshoot takes place in private at his loft. She is his muse, inspiring his mind with many pose ideas plus providing a few of her own. He's mesmerized by her, not even having to pretend to be. The way she moves into the next pose, tilts her head, crosses her legs, tussles her hair… Every curve of her body has his full attention; sometimes he even forgets to take a photo. She knows the natural affect she has on him, but they're supposed to maintain a professional relationship and ease into a personal one, eventually crossing the line and falling into bed.

He snaps a couple photos with his digital camera, and he believes she makes love to the camera in every shot. But he knows not to express those feelings out loud…yet. For now… _stay professional_ , he tells himself. He watches her improvise… She turns around and leans forward over the side of the desk, which they cleared half of for this session. He can't help but glance at her plump bottom. "How this," she asks. He struggles to speak: "Good. Very good." He smirks and snaps some more photos. She does different facial expressions; swishes her hair; repositions her arms to create various looks in this one pose. "Beautiful. Sexy. Perfect," he spouts while snapping photo after photo after photo.

When he lowers his camera to take a break, he informs her, "You're amazing, Kate. I don't know how you do it, but you seriously make me love my work."

She straightens, leans against the wall, and gives him a smile. "I'm glad. I like what we create together. We make a great team." She tilts her head back, and he aims the camera. "Don't move." She suppresses her smile, not surprised he received more inspiration. They do various shots of her posed against the wall. He loses his breath when she bends a knee and props her foot on the wall. "Absolutely stunning," he whispers. She blushes, which tells him she heard his remark.

"There's something I'm wondering, Mr. Castle." She stretches her arms above her head for a few more shots. He lowers his camera and arches an eyebrow at her. "Is your interest in me purely professional?"

He stammers, "What...uhm…what if it's not?" She only grins in response and struts into his bedroom. He follows and watches her lie across his large bed in a sexy pose. "This seems appropriate for what I'm wearing," she says with a wink. It's hotter in here for sure. He can only nod and begin clicking away. She rolls this way and that, creating her own stances and posing how he wants her to. She feels pleased every time he says "hold it"; claims "that's it"; or pays her a compliment. They're magic together. She catches his eyes and slips her bra straps off her shoulders. "How's this look?" He takes a deep breath to control himself. "Definitely a good idea," he answers. She moans with content as she stretches and sits up, posing at the left edge of the bed. "Been at this a while," she states while watching him shoot more photos. He looks concerned. "We can take a break. It's no problem." She falls back on the bed, closing her eyes. "Yes…break." He captures a couple more pictures. "Always beautiful." She opens her eyes to see him standing right over her. "You always mean it, don't you," she questions, adding some insecurity & shyness to her character. They share a smile, and he's gazing at her like she's a precious gift to him. "I do mean it. You are extraordinary, Kate. My extraordinary muse." She blushes again. "Your muse, huh?" He smirks, which drives her wild. He then retrieves a small glass of water for her and sits beside her on the bed. "Thanks," she says, taking the glass and downing a couple gulps.

"So…" She sets her glass down on the bedside table. "Do you have other ideas for tonight? Anywhere else you want me to pose?" The look on her face tells him that she has an idea. "I'm open to suggestions. Unless you're ready to call it a night." She glances at the alarm clock beside her glass. "10 o'clock. The night is young. And I do have an idea." "Care to share, or do you just want to get into it," he wonders.

She slips her straps back up and bites her lip. "You remember that shoot a few months ago for that tastefully nude magazine? The one where I was draped in a sheet and was fully nude underneath." He's gaping at her, momentarily out of character. His silence alerts her, and she gives him a look. "Castle," she whispers to snap him back into character. "I uhh… Yes…yes, I remember that very well. I remember scarves draped over you hiding all your private areas. That was your most revealing shoot."

"Mmmhmm. But we weren't alone for that," she adds with a slight sigh.

"You were a remarkable pro that day. Able to handle multiple crewmembers around. Capable of whatever we had to shoot."

"Mmm thank you. You weren't so bad yourself, considering you weren't working under your own terms. But tonight…anything goes, don't you think? We can recreate that shoot with complete freedom. Now…what sheet will look best on me?"

She undresses in the adjoining bathroom and wraps the blue satin sheet around her, smiling at how luxurious it feels against her skin. "Ohh I love how this feels," she exclaims as she steps back into the bedroom. She feels his eyes on her instantly and makes her way back onto the bed. She has another sip of water before posing on her knees on the bed, holding the sheet at the top of her breasts. "I'm ready for more, Mr. Castle." She licks her lips and gives him a lustful stare, feeling the heat rising in her, figuring they won't keep up the roleplay much longer.

He is speechless, but he recovers quickly and aims his camera for more gorgeous pictures, capturing a couple different angles of her. "A vision of beauty." She gives him a look. "Phrased it differently this time, Miss Beckett." She smiles and stares as he thinks of what he wants next. Or pretends to think. "Lie down on your back," he commands softly. She does, and he adds, "Bend your knees." He moans as she bends and takes a moment to ogle her legs, wishing the sheet would get hiked up a bit higher on her thighs. "This right," she inquires.

"Mmhmm…yeesssss…" His index finger trails over her knee, making her shiver. He stands back and proceeds in shooting a bunch more, marveling in the various stances she does while laying on the bed, especially enjoying the bits of cleavage and tanned stems. Oh, and of course her wild hair splayed out around her whenever she's on her back. She's taking his breath away.

She rolls onto her stomach and tugs the sheet down, revealing most of her back to him and brushing her hair out of the way. She stretches her arms over her head and presses the side of her face on one of her arms, facing him and closing her eyes. "Ohh wow," he whispers before adding to his photo collection.

When she opens her eyes, she flirts, "You liking all this skin?" She lifts her legs and crosses them, knowing how much he loves them. He shoots more of her before replying, "What happened to our professionalism?"

She smirks and readjusts the sheet to not show off her breasts when she sits up and kneels in front of him. Her eyes flicker to his lips and back to his eyes. "I think there's more between us than just our photoshoot teamwork."

"I feel it too. But we'd be crossing a major line…" He's making an effort to not stare at her lips or anywhere lower.

"No one but us has to know." She bites her lip. "Rick…I believe we can make magic in a way other than with your camera." Her eyes stray to the bed for a couple moments. "I've felt this attraction since the moment we met."

They move closer to each other, and he drops his camera onto the bed. "I've fantasized about you, Kate," he admits in a whisper.

She gives him the sexiest smile he's ever seen on her. "Rick…how about you stop talking and kiss me?" He grips her waist with one hand as he leans in and presses his lips to hers softly, trying to re-enact a first kiss. Pulling back, he asks, "Like that?"

She flashes another sexy grin. "That felt amazing, but I think you can do better." She drags him into their next kiss, moaning when he responds with more passion and opens his mouth to plunge his tongue past her lips. The sparks fly higher and higher as their tongues dance together and they try to kiss as long as they can, not wanting to separate. Both his hands grip her waist now, and she throws an arm around his neck, still clutching the sheet at her chest with her other hand. She has a plan for unwrapping the sheet.

When they finally part for oxygen, she gasps, "Wow." Her lips peck his jaw before she locks eyes with his. "Definitely amazing," he breathes. She nods in agreement and grins as she eases out of his grasp and lies back on the bed. Keeping her eyes on him, she opens the satin sheet, revealing her body to him, and she shivers as his eyes rake over her, feeling as if it really is the first time he's seeing her like this. "Ohh, Kate…" She never fails to stun him in her naked glory. She smirks and quips, "Have no words now? Not even…'beautiful'?" She opens her legs, which makes his jaw drop. She giggles, taking secret joy in rendering him this way. She peruses his body and points out, "You are severely overdressed. Maybe you should do something about that." The look in his eyes is primal like he's ready to pounce on her, but he nods and begins furiously removing his jeans and t-shirt. She moans while checking him out, licking her lips at all his delectable skin. She stops him when he starts climbing onto the bed. "Not good enough. The boxers have to go too." "Who knew the model would be so bossy?" She grins and responds, "I'm unique. And I want you naked."

He stands in front of the bed, and she props herself up on her elbows to watch him slide his boxers off. Her mouth opens at how aroused he is because of her. "I made you that way," she whispers, almost too low for him to hear. "Immediately when you emerged wearing the lingerie set. Drove me wild." He lets her stare a few more moments before crawling up the bed to hover over her. She gasps when he presses himself against her, letting her feel how hard he is. Their eyes lock together, and their mouths draw closer…mere inches from touching. But before they do, he tells her, "Just so you know… I'm a very attentive lover."

"Id prefer showing instead of telling," she replies, running her hands up his back to his neck and then pulling him down to kiss her. They kiss passionately, moaning from that and from their bodies pressing together. As the heat and intensity build, he begins grinding against her, his hardness rubbing her exactly where she wants him. She moans urgently, which encourages him. With one last swipe of his tongue against her own, he breaks away from her mouth and moves to her neck, kissing and tonguing her sweet skin, driving her even closer to the edge. She opens her legs wider to increase the pleasure. Her mouth opens on a gasp. She whimpers and bites her bottom lip before struggling to say, "If you don't stop…I'm…I'm…" He bites her neck directly below her ear, making her groan. He reaches down to grab his manhood and, with every intention of making her come, kneads her clit with it. "Yes…that's it," he whispers, "Come." Her gasps sharpen, and each cry of pleasure loudens as she reaches her precipice. She screams his name when she shatters, her body spasming uncontrollably. Her eyes close, and she screams some more: "OHH FUCK YES!" He slows his rubbing down, gradually to a stop, and kisses her cheek tenderly, waiting her out, watching her settle down. She opens her eyes to him gazing at her. Now she's the speechless one at the moment.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you now. You're beyond beautiful, Kate." He kisses her softly. She wraps her arms and legs around him, kissing him with much gratitude and enthusiasm, making him moan up a storm. She abruptly tears away to murmur boldly in his ear, "You're sexy as fuck." This drives him to grab her wrists and pin them to the bed. He grinds into her again, causing her to gasp, "Oh god… Need you inside me." He kisses her lips once more before diving to her neck, kissing and licking her all over. He kisses south to her small breasts, circling her right nipple with his tongue before flicking it around and sucking on it. "Ohhh GOD," she exclaims. He licks his way to her left breast, moaning as he wets her nipple and then sucks on it. "Mmmmm fuck, Rick!" He sucks hard on the underside of her breast, reveling in her moans as he leaves a reddened mark. He glances up at her. "Somewhere no one will see it. Except you…" He uses his lips to tug on her hardened nipple. "When you see it, you will remember this night with me." He kisses back up to her open mouth. He lets go of her wrists and moves a hand to his erection, aligning himself up with her womanhood and sliding inside. "Ahh…yes," she breathes while he groans at the feel of their bodies joined.

He begins moving inside her steadily, allowing her to adjust to his impressive size. He gives her a quick kiss and moans when her hips create a rhythm with his. "Ohh fuck, Rick…you feel amazing." She kisses him and tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth. He groans and speeds up, moving harder and faster into her. "Yes…god yes…just like that… Don't stop, Castle!" They remain at this pace for a couple minutes, simply enjoy how it feels and letting the tension build. He kisses her deeply as he speeds up some more, pounding her nearly as hard as he can. Her groans tell him that's exactly what she wants. His head falls to her shoulder for a few moments when she clenches her womanhood walls around him. "Fuck." She replies, "Like that, huh?" His answer is another searing kiss to her mouth before he pulls back to lift her left leg up over his shoulder, keeping her right leg bent and spread. He can tell it won't be much longer for him, and he wants her right there with him. He pumps her as fast as he can, and judging by her reactions, she's not far from the edge. She's gasping or panting with each thrust, and her walls are extra tight around him. "You're…close?" "Yes," she gasps, "Fuck yes!" He nearly loses control when his body tenses up, on the brink of shattering. He drops a finger to rub her clit, and her body tightens up. "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod… RICK!" In the next instant she's shaking and crying out with release, her fingers clutching the sheet beside them, her walls in a vice grip around him, which drags him over the edge with her. "OHH FUCKING YES, RICK! FUCK YEEESSSS!" Her breathing is heavy, her head tilts back, and her whole body undulates wildly beneath him. She lets out a few whimpers as she rides out her orgasm. As he explodes deep inside her, he groans her name and shouts, "FUCK YES…AHH FUCK KAAAATE!" His head falls to her neck, panting heavily. His thrusts gradually slow down as he rides out his orgasm. He kisses her neck lovingly and gently moves her leg off him so he can maneuver off of her. He cuddles up to her side and drapes a hand over her to softly caress her right side and abdomen. She stretches her legs, takes a big breath, and begins caressing his arm, matching the tenderness he's giving her. "That was fun," she says still out-of-breath. He smirks and moans, "Definitely." They lie there showing their love with soft touches for a few minutes, feeling content together.

She feels him move, but continues staring at the ceiling with a blissful gaze. She's slow to react when he holds up the camera and snaps another photo oh her. "No naked photos," she says, turning her head away, giggling. He glances at the photo and responds, "You can't even see your boobs. Only your beautiful post-sex glow." She blushes, which adds to the pink of her afterglow face. He aims the camera again, but she covers her face with her hands. He releases a laugh. "Don't tell me you're going shy on me."

She removes a hand to look at him. "I'm not. You don't need a picture of my face all flushed." He puts the camera down. "But it's adorable and beautiful." He pulls her other hand down and kisses her softly. "Sexy too." He holds her hand lovingly and kisses it. "All of me loves all of you." She laughs, "That can't be grammatically correct." He kisses her cheek and replies, "I know, but it's romantic." She rolls onto her side. "Cheesy romantic lines after a round of really hot roleplay sex…hmmm…"

"Not flowing right? Should we return to our characters?" He drags her on top of him, and she grabs the camera lying right beside him. "Does the model get to be the photographer?" He pulls the sheet across them and answers, "Tired of stroking a pose?" She chuckles and kisses his jaw. "Maybe a little. I worked hard, babe." She sets the camera aside to wrap her arms around his neck. His arms hold her closer, and his eyes lock with hers. "I'm pretty sure I worked harder." He thrusts against her and smirks at her. "Oooh!" She grins and kisses him passionately. "That was so cheesy." He moans in agreement and counters, "But accurate." She laughs, shaking her head with disbelief of their conversation.

He delves back into character. "I must confess, Miss Beckett…you are the sexiest model I've ever worked with." One of his hands disappears under the sheet to pet her rear. "Mmmm. Have you ever gone this far with a model before?" She arches her eyebrows. "Never," he admits, "I think you're the only model I'd ever even think of going this far with."

"That's really high praise, Mr. Castle, since you've only fucked me once." She winks at him, a smug grin spreading over her face.

"Once is enough to know that no one else will ever compare." He gives her ass a firm squeeze.

"I hope once isn't enough for you for you to be fully satisfied." She begins grinding into him, her body sliding deliciously against his. "Mmmmm…never." Their mouths fuse together in a deep, fiery kiss…setting the sparks aflame for the second time that night. "Damn straight," she manages to whisper between kisses, anticipating a long late night with her ruggedly handsome lover.


End file.
